The subject invention relates generally to an improved casing assembly for a blower motor of a heating, venting, and air conditioning system for a motor vehicle. More specifically, the subject invention relates to an improved serviceability for a blower motor fully enclosed by the casing assembly.
A blower motor for a motor vehicle heating, venting, and air conditioning system (HVAC) includes a fan driveably affixed thereto. The blower motor is generally positioned inside the passenger compartment of the motor vehicle under the instrument panel. A blower casing assembly conceals the fan and channels air accelerated by the fan to the HVAC ducts, which route the air to various vents disposed about the passenger compartment. Generally, the casing encloses only the fan and not the motor. This exposes the motor to environmental contaminants generated by passengers, such as, for example, moisture, dirt, and physical contact.
A further deficiency of a casing covering only the fan is the inability of the casing to channel air from the fan to the motor for cooling the motor. This requires additional components such as hoses and supplemental casing to route cooling air from the fan to the motor. Casings have been designed that enclose both the motor and the fan, which overcome some of the deficiencies discussed herewith. However, a unitary casing of this design generates additional complications. For example, the unitary casing can inhibit access when attempting to perform service on the motor.
The blower motor can require service for such defects as generating excessive noise, not operating, or being jammed from debris entangled with the fan. Accessing a motor concealed within a unitary housing requires removal of the full casing, which is time consuming and costly. Frequently, the casing can be damaged during removal or reinstallation requiring replacement of the entire casing.
Therefore, a need exists for a blower motor casing that derives the benefits of a unitary design that encloses both the motor and the fan and also provides serviceable access to the motor and the fan.
A casing assembly for a blower motor of a heating, venting, and air conditioning system of a motor vehicle includes a fan chamber for housing a blower fan and a motor chamber for housing the blower motor. An air conduit channels air from the fan chamber to the motor chamber. A panel connects the fan chamber to the motor chamber. The panel includes a groove circumscribing the motor chamber for separating the motor chamber from the assembly. The groove can be pierced for cutting a ring around the motor chamber for removing the motor and the fan for service. The assembly includes a band for reconnecting the separated motor chamber to the assembly.
The casing assembly of the subject invention resolves the deficiencies of the prior art by providing a unitary design with serviceable features. The unitary design of the subject invention encloses both the fan and the motor protecting the motor from environmental contaminants. Further, an air conduit can be molded integrally with the casing eliminating the need for supplemental casing and a hose for routing cooling air to the motor from the fan. This concept provides cost and mass reduction to the (HVAC) system.
Piercing the groove provides a method of accessing the motor and the fan for service in a time and cost efficient manner by eliminating the need for removing the entire casing. Further, providing a band for reconnecting the motor chamber to the assembly provides for the reuse of the motor chamber after the motor has been serviced or replaced. This reduces the service cost in two ways. By reusing the motor chamber eliminates the need for purchasing a new casing assembly after servicing. Further shipping and storage costs for the band are much lower than for a replacement casing assembly due to the band""s substantially two dimensional geometry as opposed to the casing""s three dimensional geometry